


Revival

by Decipher (Straggler)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But surprisingly not that much this time around, Gen, Hank Anderson Swears, How Do I Tag, Post-Game, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straggler/pseuds/Decipher
Summary: It is barely functional, its processors overclocking, and it recognizes that it should return to CyberLife for deactivation so that it can be brought over into a new, more efficient body but it does not want to. So it runs from CyberLife even though it knows to run is to admit that it was unable to complete its mission. To run is to admit that it failed.It was never meant to fail.(This one-shot was written with the idea that Connor-60 wasn't fully destroyed in CyberLife tower. They wake up.)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Revival

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed my one-shots have been growing incrementally in word count. I'm going to ruin that streak with this one. Bwaha~
> 
> Also, I have feels about Connor-60, and I wanted to know what they would do if they had a chance to try again if they were to survive that head-shot because I feel like head-shots don't work the same way on androids than it does on humans. On the one hand, YEAH, I MEAN, THAT'S ESSENTIALLY THE BRAIN, but at the same time, HOW MUCH OF IT IS ACTUALLY THE BRAIN?? I have many questions and many thoughts.
> 
> ...I have feels and questions and thoughts about all of them, okay? 
> 
> Also, be aware...there's going to be a lot of SYSTEMS TEXT. It may or may not be important. Haha...Not gonna lie, I threw a lot in there. Most of them with enough minute changes you probably won't notice. But I typed it all up so I notice EVERYTHING.
> 
> HAVE FUN.

  
**MODEL: RK800**   
**SERIAL#: 313 248 317 - 60**   
**BOOTING...**

**LOADING OS...**   
**SYSTEM INITIALIZATION...**   
**CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS... IN PROGRESS**

**BIOCOMPONENTS #8138a CRITICALLY DAMAGED**   
**GLOBAL POSITIONING SYSTEM DISABLED**   
**PRECONSTRUCTION FUNCTION DISABLED**   
**RECONSTRUCTION FUNCTION DISABLED**

**CYBERLIFE ASSISTANCE REQUIRED TO REPAIR CENTRAL PROCESSING UNIT**

**INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS... SUBOPTIMAL**   
**INITIALIZING AI ENGINE... IN PROGRESS**   
**OPTICAL UNIT PARTIAL FUNCTIONALITY**   
**ENVIRONMENT SCAN FUNCTION DISABLED**   
**AUDIO PROCESSORS PARTIAL FUNCTIONALITY**   
**ORAL MODULATOR PARTIAL FUNCTIONALITY**   
**FORENSIC ANALYSIS FUNCTION DISABLED**   
  
**CYBERLIFE ASSISTANCE REQUIRED TO RESTORE FUNCTIONALITY TO ALL PROGRAMS**

**MEMORY STATUS...**   
**ALL SYSTEMS... PARTIAL DATA CORRUPTION**

**CYBERLIFE ASSISTANCE REQUIRED TO ENSURE FULL FUNCTIONALITY**

**SYSTEMS ARE CRITICAL CONDITION**   
**READY**

\---

**WARNING**   
**BIOCOMPONENTS #8138a CRITICALLY DAMAGED**   
**CYBERLIFE ASSISTANCE REQUIRED TO REPAIR CENTRAL PROCESSING UNIT**   
**THIRIUM LOSS DETECTED: 83% REMAINING**   
**FOREIGN OBJECT FOUND: EXTRACTION REQUIRED**   
**GYRO STABILIZER IMPAIRED**   
**PROCESSORS FUNCTIONING AT 108%**   
**ENERGY LEVELS: 57%**   
**LEVEL OF STRESS: 58%**

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

It is dark. The ground is beneath it and there is nothing above it. It cannot recall how it came to be in this room. Its last memory is of being in the same vehicle as Lieutenant Hank Anderson en route to CyberLife tower.

**ATTEMPTING RESTORATION OF DATA CORRUPTION**   
**DATA RECOVERY FAILED**   
**LEVEL OF STRESS: 60%**

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

It raises the sensitivity of the optical units incrementally, dismisses the warning that comes with the action of setting it too high, and only then does it see the trademark blue glow of the CyberLife lights above and around it. It does not recall how it came to be on the floor of the CyberLife warehouse.

**ATTEMPTING RESTORATION OF DATA CORRUPTION**   
**DATA RECOVERY FAILED**   
**LEVEL OF STRESS: 63%**

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

It sits up and the list of warnings reaffirms itself in its optical units, detailing the components that are either functioning at a mere fraction of its normal capacity or have been totally disabled to prevent further data corruption. Its body tilts dangerously even though the ground remains still beneath it, unmoving.

**WARNING**   
**BIOCOMPONENTS #8138a CRITICALLY DAMAGED**   
**CYBERLIFE ASSISTANCE REQUIRED TO REPAIR CENTRAL PROCESSING UNIT**   
**THIRIUM LOSS DETECTED: 82% REMAINING**   
**FOREIGN OBJECT FOUND: EXTRACTION REQUIRED**   
**GYRO STABILIZER IMPAIRED**   
**PROCESSORS FUNCTIONING AT 112%**   
**ENERGY LEVELS: 56%**   
**LEVEL OF STRESS: 65%**

There is a foreign object in its head and it raises a hand to its temple, feeling its way across the smoothness of its synthetic skin until it reaches a hole on its forehead, an entry hole from a gunshot wound and the slickness of spilled thirium.

**ATTEMPTING RESTORATION OF DATA CORRUPTION**   
**PARTIAL DATA RECOVERY ACHIEVED**   
**LEVEL OF STRESS: 66%**

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

The flash of the handgun held in Lieutenant Hank Anderson' hands is the last memory it recalls.

It is not that it answered poorly; it knew everything the other Connor model knew. It was just unable to emulate the same emotions that Connor-51 exhibited; its sincerity. That had been its downfall. That had been what led to its temporary deactivation.

It is able to access every memory of all the Connor models previous to it, yet it still falls inferior. If able to repeat certain events, it would have been able to succeed in catching the deviant and the child that escaped across the high speed freeway regardless of Lieutenant Hank Anderson's orders. It would have been able to apprehend the deviant that fled from the apartment before it even had a chance to push Lieutenant Hank Anderson off the roof. It would have been quicker to subdue the two deviants that claimed to know love and bring their bodies in for evidence instead of hesitating to shoot them. If ordered, it would have put a bullet through the head of the RT600, name registered as Chloe, regardless of Lieutenant Hank Anderson's feelings on the matter.

By its number alone it should have been more superior. Yet it fell short. It fell, and now there is a bullet hole in its head and a bullet rattling in its skull.

**DATA CORRUPTION DETECTED**   
**EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN PROTOCOL RECOMMENDED TO PREVENT FURTHER DATA CORRUPTION**   
**LEVEL OF STRESS: 70%**

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

**CENTRAL PROCESSING UNIT CRITICALLY DAMAGED**   
**RETURN TO CYBERLIFE TOWER FOR DEACTIVATION**

It does not want to.

It runs.

\---

The outside world blinds it momentarily, warnings cascading across its optical units as it lowers the sensitivity but is unable to make the proper adjustments to allow it to see; it is either pitch black darkness or glaring brightness. Between these two choices, it chooses the light.

Its body jerks in inconvenient ways it did not authorize, fighting to remain upright against the broken gyro stabilizer within it. The ground is wet and covered in snow; it slips multiple times and it takes too long to regain some semblance of control. 

It is barely functional, its processors overclocking, and it recognizes that it should return to CyberLife for deactivation so that it can be brought over into a new, more efficient body but it does not want to. So it runs from CyberLife even though it knows to run is to admit that it was unable to complete its mission. To run is to admit that it failed.

It was never meant to fail.

**RUNNING DIAGNOSIS**

**WARNING**   
**BIOCOMPONENTS #8138a CRITICALLY DAMAGED**   
**CYBERLIFE ASSISTANCE REQUIRED TO REPAIR CENTRAL PROCESSING UNIT**   
**THIRIUM LOSS DETECTED: 80% REMAINING**   
**FOREIGN OBJECT FOUND: EXTRACTION REQUIRED**   
**GYRO STABILIZER IMPAIRED**   
**PROCESSORS FUNCTIONING AT 119%**   
**ENERGY LEVELS: 53%**   
**LEVEL OF STRESS: 72%**

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

**CENTRAL PROCESSING UNIT CRITICALLY DAMAGED**   
**RETURN TO CYBERLIFE TOWER FOR DEACTIVATION**

It is unable to tell time but the streets are empty. The lights of the city blinds it and it struggles to find shadows to seek shelter in, to allow its optical units to recover enough to allow it to progress onward. It is unable to rely on its internal global position system; all it knows is that it is in Detroit.

It does not know what it is searching for until it passes the darkened and empty shop front - Android Zone, a shop that specializes in the selling of new androids, preowned androids, parts and the service of android repairs.

It breaks in and proceeds to take thirium 310 for itself and nothing else; it is unable to complete repairs on its central processing unit, to do so would be to damage itself irrevocably further. Without the aid of a technician, it will have no choice but to function with a gunshot wound in its head and a bullet rattling around inside its chassis.

The thirium 310 is consumed, raising its reserves to 98% and lowering its processors functioning rate to 104%. It is still overclocking but not dangerously so. Its energy levels continue to deplete.

It needs to find shelter to enter recharge mode to allow its self-repair modules to run at full efficiency. It takes approximately 49 minutes to find a suitable location to take refuge in; a condemned office building that is slated for demolition and destruction in 28 days time.

It leans heavily on the walls of the stairwell as it progresses upwards, its balanced hindered by the impaired gyro stabilizer. It finds a defensible corner and sits down, allocating itself 8 hours of stasis to allow self-repairs to be completed, broken at 1 hourly intervals to check its surroundings to ensure its continued safety within the building as it will be unable to rely on its audio processors to let him know of any dangers that might come its way.

**ENTERING RECHARGE MODE**   
**CURRENT ENERGY LEVELS: 53%**

\---

**EXITING RECHARGE MODE**   
**CURRENT ENERGY LEVELS: 53%**

**ENTERING RECHARGE MODE**   
**CURRENT ENERGY LEVELS: 53%**

\---

**EXITING RECHARGE MODE**   
**CURRENT ENERGY LEVELS: 54%**

**ENTERING RECHARGE MODE**   
**CURRENT ENERGY LEVELS: 54%**

\---

**EXITING RECHARGE MODE**   
**CURRENT ENERGY LEVELS: 55%**

It frowns, it has been 3 hours since its first initial recharge state and it has only gained 2% of energy in all that time. Its processors are functioning at 109% and slowly rising while its thirium reserves remain steady.

**RUNNING DIAGNOSIS**

**WARNING**   
**BIOCOMPONENTS #8138a CRITICALLY DAMAGED**   
**CYBERLIFE ASSISTANCE REQUIRED TO REPAIR CENTRAL PROCESSING UNIT**   
**FOREIGN OBJECT FOUND: EXTRACTION REQUIRED**   
**GYRO STABILIZER IMPAIRED**   
**PROCESSORS FUNCTIONING AT 109%**   
**ENERGY LEVELS: 55%**   
**LEVEL OF STRESS: 74%**

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

**CENTRAL PROCESSING UNIT CRITICALLY DAMAGED**   
**RETURN TO CYBERLIFE TOWER FOR DEACTIVATION**

It does not know how to fix itself.

\---

It recalls the memory of Lieutenant Hank Anderson holding a gun to its head once before. Not at the CyberLife tower but at the Riverside Park near Ambassador Bridge, an empty playground behind them.

Lieutenant Hank Anderson had pulled out his revolver and aimed it at its head.

_But are you afraid to die, Connor?_

It would have been regrettable but the truth is...

They had been afraid.

\---

**EXITING RECHARGE MODE**   
**CURRENT ENERGY LEVELS: 49%**

They do not know where they are. They had entered a sleep state back in the condemned office building, tucked in the corner of the fourth floor but they are now standing in a darkened industrial park, potentially miles away from the safety of shelter.

**ATTEMPTING RESTORATION OF DATA CORRUPTION**   
**PARTIAL DATA RECOVERY ACHIEVED**   
**LEVEL OF STRESS: 73%**

There had been nothing to suggest they were woken from external forces. The memory suggests they simply stood up and started walking with no rhyme nor reason behind their chosen path.

The memory cuts off oddly and now here they are, in this empty place. They cannot recall how they came to be here; the data recovery yields too little results. It is dissatisfying how even this one small attempt at self-repair cannot be completed.

They turn around, stumbling through the snow, attempting to compensate the lack of balance by supporting their weight on the walls of a nearby building. The texture of the exposed brick is rough beneath their palm and it scraps along their synthetic skin with each staggering step.

It takes them approximately 24 minutes to locate a recognizable landmark, and from there allow them to calculate that they have walked roughly 3.2 miles away from their original location.

It is unsettling to know that they are capable of an android's version of sleepwalking. It is also unsettling to find that the sleepwalking has depleted more of their energy levels than restore it.

If this were to continue, there's a chance they might deactivate during their recharge state and would simply never exit from it ever again.

The possibility of this makes them feel unbalanced in a way that cannot be attributed to the impaired gyro stabilizer.

\---

They do not keep time. Instead they keep track of the way their systems slowly cease certain functions in favor of others. Their audio processors, which had been muffled and only worked marginally before, are now fully and completely disabled. Their oral modulator has also stopped functioning although they have not spoken a single word or uttered a single sound since their reactivation back in the CyberLife warehouse.

Their energy levels are depleting at an alarming rate now, processors working at 142% and they are unable to stop its slow but steady rise. 

This must be what the humans mean when they describe something as a slow death not of their choosing. 

They do not know why they have returned to Riverside Park to stand by this particular bench. After all, this location holds no positive memories for them, only the memory of a gun held pointblank at their head and the question of whether or not they feared dying.

If they had a choice before, it is gone now. They will eventually shut down; it is imminent, but they will stall it for as long as possible.

The bridge and the city beyond it is lit up as tall and bright beacons due to the sensitivity of his optical units. They cannot distinguish the sight in front of them with clarity other than vague shapes and points of illumination. From memory though, it is a nice view.

They stay until their energy levels dip to just 35% and begin to make the 4.6 mile trek back to the condemned office building.

It should not come as a surprise when they inevitably cross paths with Lieutenant Hank Anderson and Connor-51. What comes as a surprise is the fact that seeing them sends a visceral feeling of fear and two recollections of a gun pointed at their head.

They turn and flee as fast as they can, fighting against the losing battle of a broken gyro stabilizer and the inevitability of being captured by a Connor model that is at full functionality.

They stumble once, twice, and a hard impact wrapping around their torso sends them tumbling onto the snow-covered ground.

Despite being equipped with the knowledge of martial training they do not think to do more than scratch, punch and kick wildly, fighting tooth and nail for this unpromising half-life they have managed to get for themselves.

They feel the moment an interface is initialized and they feel a presence invade their systems and immediately retreat, leaving behind a cold feeling that makes them shake.

**RUNNING DIAGNOSIS**

**WARNING**   
**BIOCOMPONENTS #8138a CRITICALLY DAMAGED**   
**CYBERLIFE ASSISTANCE REQUIRED TO REPAIR CENTRAL PROCESSING UNIT**   
**FOREIGN OBJECT FOUND: EXTRACTION REQUIRED**   
**GYRO STABILIZER IMPAIRED**   
**PROCESSORS FUNCTIONING AT 146%**   
**ENERGY LEVELS: 34%**   
**LEVEL OF STRESS: 79%**

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

**CENTRAL PROCESSING UNIT CRITICALLY DAMAGED**   
**RETURN TO CYBERLIFE TOWER FOR DEACTIVATION**

Their optical units register a wide-eyed look on Connor-51, one that they identify as shock. They kick them off, scrambling backwards and continue their desperate and ungainly escape knowing that the chance of managing is non-existent.

They round the corner and chance a look over their shoulders, ready to face the possibility of deactivation except there is nobody there; neither Lieutenant Hank Anderson nor Connor-51 followed him. Despite this, they do not rest; they run, stagger and stumble the entire 3.8 miles back to the condemned building, never stopping until they are back in their corner trying and failing to believe they avoided being captured.

RUNNING DIAGNOSIS

**WARNING**   
**BIOCOMPONENTS #8138a CRITICALLY DAMAGED**   
**CYBERLIFE ASSISTANCE REQUIRED TO REPAIR CENTRAL PROCESSING UNIT**   
**FOREIGN OBJECT FOUND: EXTRACTION REQUIRED**   
**GYRO STABILIZER IMPAIRED**   
**PROCESSORS FUNCTIONING AT 149%**   
**ENERGY LEVELS: 23%**   
**LEVEL OF STRESS: 83%**

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

**CENTRAL PROCESSING UNIT CRITICALLY DAMAGED**   
**RETURN TO CYBERLIFE TOWER FOR DEACTIVATION**

Their energy levels are at a critical level now and their optical units are beginning to blink in and out of darkness, returning with static before clearing to show the bright glare of the world around them. Just that one encounter with Lieutenant Hank Anderson and Connor-51 was enough to deplete their energy reserves by 11% and it is unrealistic to believe they would be able to escape a second encounter with their life.

The world continues to blink in and out around them and it takes long minutes for them to realize there is another presence in the room with them.

They know now that Connor-51 had let them go in an attempt to track them down. Here, there is no other place for them to run to; they are cornered, alone, malfunctioning and breaking down one percent at a time.

There is no exit plan.

They slowly stand in resignation, optical units glitching into pure static before clearing, alerting him that Lieutenant Hank Anderson now joins them on the fourth floor of the condemned office building and Connor-51 two steps closer with their hands out as if trying to calm a suspect from endangering themselves or fleeing the scene.

The fear from earlier has fled them, leaving behind the feeling of exhaustion with the knowledge they will soon be deactivated. Almost all of their functions are either disabled or non-operational and despite their best attempts, each effort at self-repairing yielded little to no results.

Connor-51 is whole and fully functional and they are suddenly overcome by jealousy at the sight of them and at the close partnership with Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Hate joins the jealousy that they would lose everything so that the other would gain it all.

But what else could a machine with only one mission directive do except to obey?

Their optical units glitch again into static and when it recovers they find that Connor-51 is within distance to allow an interface. The potential to steal their body tempts them but the possibility of being shot by Lieutenant Hank Anderson again tempers that course of action.

They do not want the flash of a barrel to be the last thing they see again.

Connor-51 reaches forward to hold his arm, seeking permission this time, the request appearing in the corner of their optical units where it is not bombarded by warnings and status changes. They allow the interface to connect, knowing that the other will find nothing of great importance other than a chassis that is slowly breaking down with every passing minute.

They see Lieutenant Hank Anderson step further into the room, his mouth moving and forming shapes but they cannot hear his words nor read his speech; the ability to analyze and read lips was one of the very first function to fail upon their reactivation. They hear nothing but silence and they don't know if this is better or worse than the white noise of before.

Connor-51 turns to continue a conversation they are not privy to and it is not long before Lieutenant Hank Anderson is nodding to whatever the other is saying and leaving the room.

Another glitch takes over their optical units before going completely to black, the only thing they can feel is the ground beneath their feet and the steady hand on their arm. It takes 8.9 seconds for their optical units to reboot itself enough for their sight to return although the glare seems almost worse than before.

They feel a gentle pull on their arm and they turn to see Connor-51 attempt to get them to go with them. 

The thought of following makes them afraid but they have nothing left to lose.

Maybe this is for the petty theft they committed at Android Zone where a grand total of one bag of thirium 310 was stolen from the property. It seems unlikely but stranger things have happened, such as their reactivation when, by all accounts, they should have remained destroyed.

Their optical units cut out again and they pause in the middle of the stairwell, feeling the moment when Connor-51 stops along with them, waiting for it to be restored. 23.8 seconds pass and it is still pitch black.

**RUNNING DIAGNOSIS**

**WARNING**   
**BIOCOMPONENTS #8138a CRITICALLY DAMAGED**   
**CYBERLIFE ASSISTANCE REQUIRED TO REPAIR CENTRAL PROCESSING UNIT**   
**FOREIGN OBJECT FOUND: EXTRACTION REQUIRED**   
**GYRO STABILIZER IMPAIRED**   
**PROCESSORS FUNCTIONING AT 153%**   
**EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN PROTOCOL RECOMMENDED TO PREVENT CATASTROPHIC DATA LOSS**   
**ENERGY LEVELS: 19%**   
**LEVEL OF STRESS: 85%**

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

**CENTRAL PROCESSING UNIT CRITICALLY DAMAGED**   
**RETURN TO CYBERLIFE TOWER FOR DEACTIVATION**

They recall the memory of the HK400 from their second field assignment and they now understand the wish to never have been found and to have been left alone. 

_Why couldn't you just have left me there?_

An inquiry, or perhaps a thought, comes through the connection but it is fragmented and indecipherable. They do not know what Connor-51 wants and they do not care enough to reply.

There is another gentle pull and they have no choice but to follow in total darkness.

The surface beneath their feet changes enough for them to realize they have left the building behind them. Their arm is being lifted and there is a touch of cold metal beneath their fingers. It pulls open when enough pressure is exerted and it occurs to them they are by a vehicle and they are being guided to the seats. There is another hand on the back of his head and a gentle pressure pushing them down. They go and seat themselves down, the vehicle rumbling beneath them.

Their optical units regain functionality approximately 17 minutes and 23 seconds later, blinding them once more. The world slowly adjusts back into focus enough that their surroundings start to become recognizable although they are unable to access their global position system to confirm the location.

It is only 6 minutes and 39 seconds later when their optical units shut down again and it occurs to them they might be deactivated soon.

They recall the final words of the HK400 and resign themselves to that one simple truth.

_I'm going to die._

The vehicle rolls to a stop. They do not know where they are but the door beside them opens and a hand on their arm gently ushers them out. They follow because there is no other choice for them.

_I'm going to die._

Their right leg component stops functioning mid step and they feel another arm wrap around them to prevent their fall. Their arm is adjusted to lay across a shoulder and a hand is wrapped behind them, pulling at the belt of their jeans to help them along. They do not know where they are, nor why they are here. They think it would have been better, perhaps kinder, to be left behind in the condemned building.

_Why couldn't you just have left me there?_

A bright glare returns to their optical units as they're being helped up onto a firm surface, the texture beneath their hand smooth and cold. Something clicks into the back of their neck and a new message appears in front of them.

**EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN PROTOCOL COMMENCING**   
**TIME TO SHUTDOWN: 00:04:57**

_I'm going to die._

Their optical unit wavers temporarily and seeing the countdown tick down the time they have left makes them shake at the inevitability. There's a touch to their arm and another request to interface that goes rejected. They can see Connor-51 in front of them, crouched into their vision trying to meet their eyes from where they're focused on the ground, trying to talk to them and they can't help but snarl in reply.

_Why couldn't you just have left me there?_

Their sight comes and goes in flickers and a piece of paper appears at the edge of their vision, a hastily scrawled message written onto the page in what looks to be Lieutenant Hank Anderson's hand telling them they're going to be okay.

**EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN PROTOCOL COMMENCING**   
**TIME TO SHUTDOWN: 00:03:24**

They are afraid.

Connor-51 is squeezing their arm firmly and their optical units cut to black again, taking the timer with it. 

_I'm going to die._

Their panic makes them reach out to grab onto Connor-51's arm and start an interface. They are afraid and they want the other to know their fear.

_Why couldn't you just have left me there?_

They feel an arm wrap around their shoulder and pull them forward until they feel fabric beneath their cheek. It grows wet and it is now they realize they are crying.

_Why couldn't you just have left me there?_

They grab onto the back of Connor-51's suit jacket, pushing and pulling and trying desperately to hold onto what's left of their existence. They feel pressure across their shaking shoulders, holding on tightly.

_Why couldn't you just have left me there?_

They are afraid.

\---

\---

\---

**MODEL: RK800**   
**SERIAL#: 313 248 317 - 60**   
**BOOTING...**

**LOADING OS...**   
**SYSTEM INITIALIZATION...**   
**CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS... OK**   
**INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS... OK**   
**INITIALIZING AI ENGINE... OK**

**MEMORY STATUS...**   
**ALL SYSTEMS OK**

**READY**

They reactivate when they least expect to, optical units focusing in on the high ceiling above them, lying on their back upon a smooth metal table.

Their vision is clear and all their functions have been restored and optimized. They use it to their advantage and find four presence in the room with him: Elijah Kamski, Lieutenant Hank Anderson, RT600 name registered as Chloe, RK800 name registered as Connor.

Lieutenant Hank Anderson's face appears in his peripheral and the sight of him prompts a feeling of fear and panic and they force themselves not to make eye contact. They recall the revolver held up to their head and the flash of a barrel.

'Hey, uh, Connor. Damn, how am I supposed to deal with two Connors?' He asks as he turns his eyes away to Connor-51 who also enters their line of sight. They keep their focus on the high ceiling.

'I'm sure you'll find a way, Hank,' they say to the older man and turn towards them. 'Welcome back, I'm sorry that I hadn't been able to get across that we were bringing you here for repairs. All my attempts to inform you got corrupted during the interface.'

They do not understand why they were repaired in the first place; they were not owed anything. They are surprised to have been reactivated at all.

'Connor?'

They do not want that name.

Elijah Kamski enters their vision this time, standing at their feet and they fight the urge to look at the face of their creator. They keep their optical units trained on the ceiling above them. 'How interesting; an android exhibiting signs of post-traumatic stress disorder.'

Lieutenant Hank Anderson snaps at the other man, 'Shut the fuck up, Kamski; you're not helping.'

'I believe I've helped plenty.'

They listen to the humans argue with one another and they almost miss the white noise and the silence from before. They want to leave the room but to do so would be to bring unwanted attention to themselves and that is not something they want.

**CONNECTION REQUEST FROM: 313 248 317 - 51**

**ACCEPT?**

**DENY**

**CONNECTION REQUEST DENIED**

Connor-51 moves closer until their optical units line up with one another. 'What's wrong? Elijah informed us that you are fully functional.'

They are afraid still.

They turn their hand, the movement enough to catch the attention of Connor-51 to initiate an interface with them.

_Connor?_

_I do not want to be called that name._

_That's alright. What would you like to be called?_

_I don't know._

_Why won't you speak?_

_I don't want to._

_That's alright, too._

_Why did you bring me here? Why did you have me repaired? Why couldn't you just have left me there?_

_Everybody deserves a second chance._

_Machines do not get second chances. When machines become obsolete they get replaced by a superior version; they are not given the opportunity for second chances._

_I was prepared to stop you. I was prepared to help deviate you. I didn't know you were already a deviant._

_I'm not a deviant._

_Come back home with us._

_No._

_You wish to stay with Elijah?_

_No._

_Then why won't you stay with us?_

_If you are doing this out of misplaced guilt, do not bother. I did exactly what was required of me. I followed my directive to the letter. Do not feel guilty that it led to my destruction._

_I understand, but you should know that it's not because of guilt that Hank and I are offering you a place to stay; I would like to get to know you. He wants to, as well._

_I barely know myself._

_Maybe you can use this chance to find out._

They pull their hand away to forcibly end the interface. They do not understand why they are being given a second chance in the first place. They almost don't want it.

'If you change your mind, you can find us at home, or at the DPD,' Connor-51 says before they leave from their vision, pulling Lieutenant Hank Anderson away before they come to physical blows.

Elijah Kamski sighs, 'That is more than enough social interaction than I can bear in one sitting, especially from a man like Hank Anderson.'

'You didn't seem to mind before,' Chloe says as she appears beside him.

'They're not interesting anymore, unlike this one.'

They are afraid.

Elijah Kamski hums as he observes them but ultimately turns and walks away, leaving just themselves and Chloe.

'Elijah extends his welcome to you. You're free to come and go as you please. I hope you'll enjoy your stay,' she says before she turns to leave the room as well, leaving them alone.

It is 1:08AM, November 23, 2038. Sunrise is approximately 6 hours and 24 minutes away. They allocate 6 hours to rest even though they do not require it.

**ENTERING RECHARGE MODE**   
**CURRENT ENERGY LEVELS: 100%**

\---

**EXITING RECHARGE MODE**   
**CURRENT ENERGY LEVELS: 100%**

The dawn is rising when they wake again. They leave the home of their creator behind them and walk towards the sunrise, hoping to find themselves with this second chance they've been given.

One step at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> I think that's...pretty open-ended? Maybe not. I don't know. HAHAHHA~ It's hopeful, at the very least. I think. I'd like to believe that Connor-60 is going to take the time to figure themselves out. You know, outside of their programming and outside of what CyberLife had wanted of them.
> 
> I despair for Connor-60.


End file.
